Five Nights at Freddy's Q & A!
by CrystalDragon3568
Summary: This is a Question and Answer for Five Nights at Freddy's! Ask any questions you like! Ask the animatronics from FNAF 1 and from FNAF 2 as well as all three guards questions! Now, you can ask the Drawkill animatronics and Golden Bonnie! And Purple Man and Phone Guy! BTW, Crystal is my Dragon OC in this story, and I am Kate in it, but refer to myself as "me". Rated M just in case.
1. The Beginning

**AU: Okay, this is a Q & A for FNAF! I've seen others and decided to do one. Anyways, here are the descriptions for the animatronics/guards:**

**Freddy:**

**Doesn't want to be in this, hates Toy Freddy but likes Goldie.**

**Toy Freddy:**

**Doesn't want to be in this, hates Goldie, wants to get noticed by Freddy.**

**Bonnie:**

**Nice, doesn't really care if he's in this or not.**

**Toy Bonnie:**

**Doesn't care about anything but this.**

**Chica:**

**Nice, makes great pizza, loves to be in this, tries to have everyone get along.**

**Toy Chica:**

**Can sometimes, but very rarely, be nice, mostly grumpy because Toy Foxy took her beak and hid it in the endoeskeleton of hers (Toy Foxy's) as a bow-tie.**

**Foxy: **

**Nice, protective of his little sis', Toy Foxy, prankster.**

**Toy Foxy:**

**Nice, protective of her older bro, Foxy, prankster like her bro.**

**Goldie:**

**Likes Freddy, hates Toy Freddy, nice, mysterious.**

**Marionette:**

**Mysterious.**

**Mike:**

**Yells a lot, is more friends with Jeremy then with Fritz.**

**Jeremy:**

**Doesn't really like Fritz, hates the animatronics.**

**Fritz:**

**Is bullied by the other guards, terrified of the animatronics though they try to help him.**

* * *

><p>Crystal: Hello! Welcome to a Five Nights at Freddy's Q &amp; A!<p>

Freddy: For the record, I didn't want to be here.

Foxy: Arg, lass, be nice to Crystal.

Freddy: UGH!

Bonnie: I'm fine with it.

Chica: I wanted to be here! Don't ruin this for me!

Freddy: FINE.

Crystal: Umm, okay.

Toy Bonnie: When will we come in?

Toy Chica: Yeah!

Toy Freddy: I don't want to be here like my brother.

Goldie: FREDDY IS MY BROTHER NOT YOURS YOU FAT CHIPMUNK!

Toy Freddy: I AM NOT A CHIPMUNK!

Goldie: YOU LOOK LIKE ONE!

Crystal: STOP! JUST STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!

Goldie and Toy Freddy: Okay

Marionette: _Why are we here Crystal? I want to listen to my music._

Crystal: It's a freaking Q & A! Do you now know what that means?

All the animatronics: No.

Crystal: *sigh* Aw well. Anyways, ask any question you like!

Fritz: Can I get out of here?

Mike: WE ARE STAYING YOU HAVE TO TOO!

Jeremy: YEAH!

Fritz: Oi, okay, okay, sheesh.

Crystal: Ask any question for the animatronics and/or the guards! One question per animatronic/guard each day! We're out now!

* * *

><p><strong>AU: That is the start of the FNAF Q&amp;A! I shall return to my people now!<strong>


	2. FOXY FOXY

**AU: OK, now you can ask as many questions for the guards/animatronics as you want! Just thought I should point that out!**

* * *

><p>YoshiLover152 Asks: Foxy, why are you so popular in the FNAF fan base? Also how would you react if all your fan girls are in a mob and chase you? :3<p>

Foxy: Well, um, me guess me don't know lad. Also, who are the fan lasses?

Fan girl mod: FOXY! *chases Foxy*

Foxy: AHH! HELP ME!

Crystal: *flaps wings and the fan girls disappear* There, Foxy, you can stay in this. Most of the questions are for you, anyways.

fnaf marionette Asks: Mike and Jeremy, are you two insane? Why would you return to the same job every night when you know that it could kill you?

Mike: *looks at Jeremy*

Jeremy: *looks at Mike*

Mike: Ya know, I don't know why.

Jeremy: Yah, me either.

Crystal: *sigh* *faccetalon*

ICherryPop Asks: Foxy and Chica, do you have a crush on somebody?

Foxy: Uhh... *blushes and looks at Chica*

Chica: Uhh... *blushes and looks at Foxy*

Crystal: I guess that answers that, right?

Foxy and Chica: YES!

Crystal: Oookay.

ICherryPop Asks: The Original Crew, do you have a Spanish mode? That would be funny! :D

Freddy: Si! Tenemos un modo de Espanol! (Yes! We do have a Spanish Mode!)

Chica: Si! Freddy tiene razon! (Yes! Freddy is right!)

Bonnie: No me gusta ir en el sin embargo. (I don't like to go in it though.)

Foxy: Seamos capaces de hablar varios idiomas tambien. (We can speak many different languages too.)

Crystal: Como que? (Like what?)

Foxy: Ya sabes! (You know!)

Freddy: Podemos hablar en japones , chino y Hausa tambien. (We can speak Japanese, Chinese, and Hausa too.)

Crystal: Okay, I think that's completed. I don't really like to switch my language that much, either.

Bonnie: Yeah...

Meloetta11 Asks: Mmmmm...¿Chica amas a Foxy?, ¿Foxy te gusta Chica? (Not lie, please boys) (Chica do you love Foxy? Girl Foxy Foxy girl you like Chica?)

Foxy: *mumbles very quietly* _I__ love Chica..._

Chica: *mumbles very quietly* _I love Foxy.._

Crystal: Those are all the questions for today! Leave more if you want them!


	3. Golden Times!

ICherryPop Asks: Goldie, do you like tacos?

Goldie: OF COURSE I DO! HURRAH! *Throws tacos everywhere using taco machine gun*

Crystal: Uggg. *Covers head with wings* GOLDIE STOP!

Goldie: OKAY! *Starts to ferociously much on some tacos*

Crystal: *Sigh*

ICherryPop Asks: Mangle, what do you think about Chica for Foxy?

Mangle: Well, I don't know, really. So long as my older bro is happy. Right, bro?

Foxy: Huh? Oh, yeah.

ICherryPop Asks: For all of you, how old are you?

Freddy: Well, let's see. Goldie was first, then me, then Bonnie, then Chica, then the Toy animatronics in that same order, then Marionette and BB.

Goldie: I am about 25 Years old probably.

Freddy: I'm 20 Years old.

Bonnie: 15.

Chica: 15.

Foxy: 15.

Toy Freddy: 10...

Toy Bonnie: 10.

Toy Chica: 10.

Toy Foxy: 10.

Marionette: _I am older than any of you. 75._

BB: 5! Haha!

ICherryPop Asks: Chica, have you ever kissed Foxy? If yo don't dew it...

Chica: I haven't...

Crystal: DO IT YOU MUST NOW RIGHT NOW!

Foxy: I'd be glad to.

Chica: Ok...

Foxy and Chica: *kiss*

Chica: There. We did it.

Foxy: I'd do it anytime, Chica.

Crystal: OOOOKAY. That's this Chapter! Hope you all enjoy!


	4. A New Night!

Nutella Lovah Asks: Jeremy, do you like anime?

Jeremy: Well...

Mike: He does!

Jeremy: Yes, I do, though, when do you see me watching it, Mike?

Mike: In the middle of the night.

Jeremy: At the pizzeria?

Mike: Yep.

Jeremy: Crap, he's onto me...

Crystal: Next question!

Nutella Lovah Asks: Fritz, why do you only work one night?

Fritz: I get fired for "Tampering with the animatronics". Stupid management...

Crystal: Yep! Now for the next question!

Nutella Lovah Asks: Toy Bonnie, why are you so fabulous?

Toy Bonnie: Because I am! In your face, Bon!

Bonnie: YOU TOOK MY FREAKING FACE YOU IDIOT! CRYSTAL WAS THE ONE WHO FIXED ME! AND ALL OF THE FRIENDS! THE ORIGINAL ANIMATRONICS!

Crystal: Yeah, Toy versions! The only of you guys I really like, minus BB and Marionette, is Toy Foxy! Toy Freddy, you look like a freaking chipmunk! Toy Chica, you look stupid without your beak and eyes on! Bon Bon, you took poor Bonnie's face! That's only one reason I hate you three!

Toy Freddy: I DO NOT!

Toy Chica: I DO NOT!

Toy Bonnie: I DID NOT!

Crystal: Shut up, you three. Anyways, next question!

Nutella Lovah Asks: The Originals, what do you think about your new versions?

Freddy: Fat and chipmunk-y.

Toy Freddy: NO! MY BROTHER HATES ME!

Goldie: HE IS NOT YOUR BROTHER I AM HIS BROTHER YOU FREAKING CHIPMUNK GO AWAY FROM HIM HE HATES YOU FOR LIFE!

Toy Freddy: BUT I LOVE HIM!

Freddy: I DON'T LOVE YOU!

Crystal: *COUGHS LOUDLY*

Freddy, Toy Freddy, Goldie: Sorry.

Chica: I think Chic-Chic looks stupid without her beak. You look nice with it on, but not without it. Sorry! Plus, your too stubborn for me!

Toy Chica: Yeah, well, your fat!

Chica: *cry's* AM NOT!

Crystal: TOY CHICA YOU MADE CHICA CRY YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS *leaps on Toy Chica and rips her arms off* THAT'S ENOUGH OF A PUNISHMENT! Once we get through the next question you have we'll send you to the dump to sit there and stay there for the rest of this time! I'll get you when it's over, as much as I don't want to.

Toy Chica: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bonnie: I hate you Bon Bon!

Toy Bonnie: Well, I stole your face!

Bonnie: I have it back, Bon Bon!

Toy Bonnie: Stop calling me that!

Bonnie: No, Bon Bon!

Toy Bonnie: I'll take your face again!

Crystal: IF YOU DO I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF, BON BON, FIX BONNIE, AND SEND YOU TO THE DUMP WITH TOY CHICA!

Toy Bonnie: Fine.

Foxy: Cute lil' sis!

Toy Foxy: Nice older bro!

ICherryPop Asks: Toy Chica, what do you think about people calling you s***?

Toy Chica: They actually do that?

Crystal: Yeah.

Toy Chica: I HATE THEM I WILL KILL THEM ALL BY RIPPING THEIR FACES OUT AND GIVING THEM TO BON BON TO EAT!

bookhunter319 Asks: Mike and Jeremy, why do u not like Fritz?

Mike: He gets in our way.

Jeremy: Yeah.

Crystal: In your way to what?

Mike and Jeremy: Victory.

Crystal: *facetalon*

bookhunter319 Asks: All animatronics, do any of you remember what has happens since the Fazbear Family Diner?

Crystal: I think you mean Fredbear's Family Diner.

Freddy: I remember nothing.

Foxy: Me either. Sorry, lad.

Chica: I don't either.

Bonnie: Me either.

Goldie: I WAS THE ONLY ONE AROUND THEN.

Crystal: What was it like?

Goldie: Same as today's only I didn't kill guards.

Crystal: Oh.

bookhunter319 Asks: Toy Bonnie, Freddy, Bonnie: what's up with you three and staring right into the camera? It feels like it saying into my soul.

Toy Bonnie: Sorry, dude. Can't help but freak you out.

Freddy: Part of my A.I. to see if the camera's in use.

Bonnie: Same as Freddy.

bookhunter319 Asks: Chica, how does it feel to not be the only hurl anymore?

Chica: What do you mean by that? The only girl?

Crystal: I think so.

Chica: I liked being the only girl, if that's what your asking.

Crystal: Why?

Chica: I hate Toy Chica! BTW, where is she?

Crystal: At the dump.

Chica: Oh, yeah, right.

Crystal: We'll that's this chapter is FNAF Q&A! See you next time!


	5. Da Moar Questions Da Better!

Ace Deception Asks: Question for all, do you guys know about the Internet?

Freddy and all the others: Um...

Crystal: They don't. I do. I don't plan on telling them anytime soon, either.

Freddy: Okay!

Ace Deception Asks: Question for all, Why do you always scare me in FNAF 2? :(

Toy Freddy: Sorry, it's part of our A.I.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica: Yeah!

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy Foxy, BB, Marionette: What they said!

Crystal: *facetalon*

anonymous Asks: For everyone, What's 9 plus 10?

Freddy: Um... I don't do math that well... Um... 10?

Chica: No! It's Pizza!

Bonnie: *rolls eyes* Chica the answer isn't always Pizza! I think it's 20!

Foxy: 19.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica: 10.

Toy Foxy: 19.

Crystal: 19.

SuperPvPNoob Asks: Marionette, Goldie, and BB (wherever he is), why are you so different from the other animatronics, like how none of you have a toy version? Also don't laugh at my name please (looking at you Toy Foxy).

Marionette:_ I was the first made and it was by accident._

BB: I dunno! Cuz I'm too cool!

GF: What BB said!

Crystal: Okay then.

Toy Foxy: *can't contain laughter* I'M SORRY SUPERPVPNOOB YOU POINTED ME OUT FOR LAUGHING SO I CAN'T CONTAIN IT!

Crystal: He...he... My fault... I forgot to turn her laughing mode off...

SuperPvPNoob Asks: to all, what would you each of you do if you were the only animatronic?

All: FREAK OUT OF LONELINESS!

Crystal: I would curl up in a ball and read.

bookhunter319 Asks: Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz, which animatronics is the scariest to you?

Mike: BONNIE!

Bonnie: *ears droop*

Jeremy: Ehh, I have to say, BB. Sorry, BB.

BB: That's fine! I do creep you out!

Fritz: A-all of them.

Chica: But we try to help you!

Crystal: *wraps wing around Fritz* It's okay to be scared. We're trying to help you from being bullied by Mike and Jeremy. *shoots death glare at the two guards*

Mike, Jeremy: *shrugs*

bookhunter319 Asks: Crystal, what are your thoughts on the the new characters compared to the old ones including BB and the marionette, assuming you played either games?

Crystal: We'll I can't get the full game of FNAF2, only the demo, and I play the full first game in secret XD Anyways, I don't really like Toy Bonnie as he stole Bonnie's face, Toy Chica just looks stupid compared to Chica who looks much better than Toy Chica, Toy Freddy looks like a chipmunk compared to Freddy who actually looks like a bear, and Toy Foxy is just as high up in my ranking bar and Foxy so they're the same (At the very top! Chica's right with them!) I think that BB is creepy when he laughs and says hello, and Marionette just jumps out at you to get you to wind his music box but then thinks your an endo. That's what I think! See you all next time!


	6. WE HAS QUESTIONS FOR U

Gojirafan2014 Asks: Mike can you punch Bonnie in the face for me using a cool powersuits that nukes whatever it hits?

Mike: Gladly.

Bonnie: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Crystal: NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU!

Mike: GET OUT OF MY WAY CRYSTAL!

Crystal: I'M TYPING THE STORY I CAN TAKE YOU OUT OF IT!

Me: Technically I'm typing it, Crystal.

Crystal: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE KATE?

Me: Just now. Actually, no, I've been here this entire time. Next question!

bookhunter319 Asks: ALL CHARACTERS: If any of you could change any one thing what would it be? (Nothing about removing other characters)

Freddy: That Goldie could preform.

Toy Freddy: That Freddy would like me and hate Goldie.

Goldie: That every cupcake in the world was mine!

Chica: BESIDES HAROLD!

Goldie: Right.

Bonnie: That I could have my face back in FNAF2 :(

Toy Bonnie: THAT I WOULDN'T BE LOOKING LIKE A GIRL!

Chica: That Harold had more friends and family besides me!

Toy Chica: Well, he has my cupcake friend, Jenny! Anyways, I would like to NOT KEEP BEING CALLED A PIECE OF F***ING SH**!

Chica: CALM DOWN GIRL!

Foxy: That me be able ta preform again.

Toy Foxy: That I wasn't a Take-Apart-And-Put-Back-Together attraction.

BB: That I had a brother!

Marionette: _That I could always listen to music._

Crystal: That I could actually fly during the day.

Gojifan01 Asks: Mike can you punch all of the animatronics in the face with a suit of power armor with a built in weapon system and say surprise motherf**er if you can?

Mike: GLADLY! *Puts suit on*

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Toy Foxy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs away*

Goldie: I'm outta here. *Teleports away*

Toy Freddy: *Get's punched by Mike*

Mike: SURPRISE MOTHERF**ER!

Toy Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mike: BYE CHIPMUNK!

Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica: *Runs away with the other animatronics*

Crystal: *Flies away*

Me: OKAY MIKE TAKE THE SUIT OFF RIGHT NOW.

Mike: Awwwwwwwwwww.

Me: OR YOUR OUT OF THE STORY!

Mike: FINE!

Me: *Fixes Toy Freddy* There.

Who's your fave Asks: To the older animatronics, Bonnie you're my fave and who is your guy's favorite animatronic toy or one of your crew or something.

Freddy: Uhh, Goldie.

Goldie: Thanks! Mine's Freddy and BB!

BB: Thank you Goldie!

Bonnie: Erm, Marionette.

Marionette: _Thank you! This means so much to me!_

Bonnie: No problem!

Chica: Foxy...

Foxy: Chica... And Toy Foxy.

Who's your fave Asks: Bonnie Freddy Chica and Foxy who do you guys like like? ;) I know I'm an $$ LOL

Freddy: Erm... Toy Chica...

Bonnie: Uhhh... No one right now... (THERE WILL BE A SHIPPING WITH HIM THE THE SEQUEL TO 'Play With Them' WHEN IT COMES OUT! I WILL NOT SAY WHO IT'S WITH, THOUGH!)

Chica: Foxy...

Foxy: Chica...

Goldie: EVEN THOUGH THE QUESTION WASN'T FOR ME I WANT TO SAY MINE. HERE: Toy Foxy...

Toy Foxy: Really?! I like you too, Goldie! *Hugs Goldie* (Uh oh, Goldie shipping XD)

Crystal: Hey, guys, I could sing three songs, but don't know what one to say first.

Everyone but Me and Crystal: UH OH DON'T LET HER SING KATE PLEASE!

Me: I will.

Everyone but Me and Crystal: NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Okay, here are the songs Crystal could sing:**

**1. It's Been So Long**

**(c) TheLivingTombstone**

**2. Five Nights at Freddy's (Remix?)**

**(c) TheLivingTombstone**

**3. Welcome to Freddy's (Personally I want her to sing this one first XD)**

**(c) Madame Macabre**

**Okay, those are the songs! Vote when you say your questions for the animatronics! Also, you can now ask me (Kate) questions!**


	7. We have answers for da songies!

Crystal: Welcome back to the FNAF Q&A! Let's start!

SuperPVPNoob Asks: Can Freddy and Foxy do a duet?

Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Foxy: Eh, I don't know... Fazbear over there doesn't really like me.

Crystal: Erm, I don't know about that. I have to keep Freddy from ripping Foxy's legs and arms off sometimes *Shoot death glare at Freddy and he cowers in a corner* Sooo... probably not, sorry.

SuperPVPNoob Asks: All: what are your favorite sport?

Crystal: Basketball or Hockey.

Freddy: Football? I guess?

Bonnie: Baseball.

Chica: Softball!

Foxy: Soccer.

Goldie: Football.

Toy Freddy: Football.

Toy Bonnie: Uhh... Golf?

Toy Chica: Softball.

Toy Foxy: *giggles* Soccer of course!

BB: I don't know!

Marionette: _I don't do sports. I listen to music._

SuperPVPNoob Asks: All animatronics, have you ever read any Fan Fictions about FNAF, they're really good (some more than others).

Crystal: No, they haven't, but I'll show them some sometime soon :D

Freddy, Toy Freddy, Goldie, Bonnie, Marionette, BB, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica: Uh oh. RUN!

Chica, Foxy, Toy Foxy: What's wrong with that?

SuperPVPNoob Asks: All animatronics: what would you do if you had your own room in the pizzeria dedicated to you?

Freddy: Stay in it all the time.

Bonnie: Eh, I don't know.

Chica: MAKE PIZZA!

Foxy: I already do :P Pirate's Cove!

Goldie: I already do, too. Under the desk in the office!

Toy Freddy: I don't know.

Toy Bonnie: TRY TO LOOK MORE FABULOUS!

Toy Chica: Get more friends for Jenny.

Toy Foxy: I already do! Kid's Cove! Also, who's Jenny?

Toy Chica: My cupcake.

Toy Foxy: Oh.

BB: I already do! The Game Area!

Marionette: _I already do. And I listen to music in it._

SuperPVPNoob's Vote: And sing #2... or Just Gold.

Crystal: Your vote has been added! #1=0. #2=1. #3=2 (Me and Kate XD)

geo hikari the 2nd Asks: To all animatronics and the three guards: what are your thoughts on the next five nights at Freddy's game?

Everyone: CREEPY!

geo hikari the 2nd Asks: To toy bonnie: what will it take to get you not to be a jerk?

Toy Bonnie: I AM NOT A JERK!

geo hikari the 2nd Asks: To toy chica: I know a way to stop foxy taking your beak just say the word and I can see what I can do there.

Toy Chica: The word? Is it... Please?

geo hikari the 2nd Asks: To mangle: if you stop giving the others of your generation trouble except mike and Jeremy want me to repair you?

Toy Foxy: Doesn't Crystal keep repairing me?

Crystal: During the night I try to but the guards catch me and break her more. I can only do it about once a week. geo hikari the 2nd, would it be forever?

Toy Foxy: I could try to stop doing that. But it might not work a few minutes one time a week cuz I can't help it.

geo hikari the 2nd Says: And to crystal: I honestly like the toy animatronics with the old generation and if toy Freddy looked like a chipmunk he would have the teeth of one. To me he looks like a teddy bear.

Crystal: Well... I don't really like him. Sorry.

geo hikari the 2nd Says & Asks: And old Freddy, gold like it or not he is considered by most of us fans to be your little brother. That reminds me what ever did happen to phone guy and the missing kids?

Freddy: The Phone Guy faked his death. And the Missing Kids are in our suits.

Deathmagik108 Asks: (Flame shield activate) who is the prettiest animatronic?

Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Chica: MEEEEEEE!

Everyone else: *Facepalm/claw*

Deathmagik108 Asks: Also: what if I told you I'm the new night guard? I'll be replacing the one who gets voted to be shot. I'll then take his place. Because I'm invisible... And RIGHT BEHIND YOU (I am ze spy with a hat of cards, black double cross comm, and a rogues robe, along with a vintage cloak and dagger, strange specialized killstreak enforcer with team shine, strange knife, and genuine red tape recorder, all from team fortress 2, just in case you're interested in changing some things up a bit...)

Everyone but Jeremy and Mike: SHOT JEREMY OR MIKE SO YOU CAN REPLACE THEM YOU SEEM NICER THAN THEM!

Jeremy, Mike: HEY!

Fritz: I'm not scared of you anymore!

TyrantLizardPrince1418 Asks: question for both Chica's (Is there a plural for Chica): How do you two feel whenever someone calls one of you a duck instead of a chicken?

Chica: I WILL KILL THEM WITH MY CUPCAKE!

Toy Chica: SAME AS CHICA!

Plus Toy Chica: Why do you take off your beak and eyes, just so you can scare Jeremy?

Toy Chica: Well, Toy Foxy takes my beak and my eyes just turn that color.

SonofDeath Asks: Freddy: What were you doing in the girls bathroom?

Freddy: Uh, erm... *Runs away*

SonofDeath Asks: Toy Bonnie: Do you want a carrot? *holds out a carrot*

Toy Bonnie: *Frowns* I'm not like an actual bunny you know.

Crystal: I see you eating carrots all the time and pretending to be a real bunny!

Toy Bonnie: ... Fine, I'll eat it *Eats carrot* YAY CAN I HAVE MORE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!

Crystal :) See?

SonofDeath Asks: Foxy: Are you familiar with the song What does the fox say?

Foxy: Do. Not. Even. Start. Or. There. Will. Be. Another. Bite. Of. '87.

SonofDeath Asks: Everyone (except marionette): Would you ever play Volleyball with the Marionette's box while he was still inside it?

Everyone but Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica: NO!

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica: YES!

Marionette: _I have the power to destroy you all. Do not anger me._

SonofDeath Votes: I want Crystal to sing Welcome to Freddy's.

Crystal, Me: YAY! #1=0. #2=1. #3=3!

bookhunter319 Asks: All characters including Crystal and Kate: Do any of you know what a sonic screwdriver is? Do you know WHO uses said device?

Crystal, Me: THE DOCTOR!

Everyone else: Uh...?

Crystal: *Whispers to Me* Exterminate!

Me: Haha!

bookhunter319 Asks: Also have you heard of "Painted Smile" by madame macabre it's about Jeff the killer.

Crystal, Me: Nope, we haven't.

bookhunter319 Votes :The ones I want her to being are "Welcome to Freddy's" then "Its Been so Long". I have heard both of them and they are great.

Crystal, Me: Yay! So, right now, we're voting for the first one to sing, but we'll keep track of that one :) #1=0. #2=1. #3=4!

Guest Votes: It's Been so long pls

Crystal, Me: Okay! #1=0. #2=2. #3=4!

Crystal: That's all for this time! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of FNAF Q&A!


	8. Longy Longy Chapa's!

Crystal: Welcome back to the FNAF Q&A!

Freddy: I'm leaving.

Crystal: *Flies over and pushes Freddy back* Nope! Let's get on with the questions/votes!

sandy(Guest) Votes: Its been so long plz i love it

Crystal: Okay! Here's the vote chart:

1. It's Been So Long = 3

2. Five Nights at Freddy's (Remix?) = 0

3. Welcome to Freddy's = 4

Flickerthefox Votes: Its been so long pls or ill shoot my self -holds gun up to forehead-

Crystal: Another for It's Been So Long! #1=4, #2=0, #3=4.

Meloetta11 Asks: Jeremy y Mike: ¿Jamas se han puesto a pensar los conflictos que los llevarian siendo Guardia de seguridad nocturno? (Jeremy and Mike : Never have thought about the conflicts that would take still night security guard ?)

Mike, Jeremy: Er... Nope...

Meloette11 Asks: Marioneta: *-* O Dios el tercer personaje que amo... ¿Como te senterias si serias el unico Animatronic-Marioneta sin los demas, de los Toys, de Goldie y de los Olds? (Puppet : * - * O God the third person I love ... How do you sentries if the only serious Animatronic - puppet without the other , of Toys , Goldie and Olds ?)

Puppet: _I actually never thought about it._

Meloette11 Asks: Foxy: ¿Por que eres solitario, lejano, y ni te acerca a los demas Aniatronics? ...A por cierto...¡DEJA DE ESTAR EN FRENTE DE LA OFICINA EN LA NOCHE 4 DEL SEGUNDO JUEGO, QUE TE ME APARECES DE LAS 12 Y NO ME DEJAS DE JODER ASTA QUE SE ACABE LA NOCHE! (Foxy : Why you 're lonely , distant , and not like about the Aniatronics others? ... By the way ... ALONGER IN FRONT OFFICE AT NIGHT 4 OF SECOND GAME , YOU ME THE show up 12 And NO LET ME FU** OF ASTA TO FINISH THE NIGHT !)

Foxy: Sorry! I just don't want to be alone... And Freddy nor Bonnie visits me and Chica can't because she's making pizza for you!

Meloette11 Asks: Toy Bonnie y Bonnie: ¿Por que son los Conejos mas adorables que e visto? :333 *Cara tierna* (Toy Bonnie and Bonnie : Why Rabbits are the most adorable and seen ? : 333 * Cara tender*)

Toy Bonnie: Maybe because I'm so fabulous?

Bonnie: Huh. I never thought of myself as a cute rabbit.

Meloette11 Asks: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy: ¿Ustedes no se an puesto a pensar sobre el nuevo Animatronic llamado por los Fans ''Golden Bonnie''? Ademas que ustedes son la fusion de el, osea que ''Golden Bonnie'' Es escho por ustedes cuatro. No me guata el Fandom que empareja a Golden Freddy x Bonnie, y estos treminan haciendo...''Eso'' Y el resultado es el supuesto ''Golden Bonnie'' (Freddy , Bonnie, and Foxy Girl : You can not put an think about the new Animatronic called by the Fans ' Golden Bonnie ' '? Besides that you are the fusion of the , I mean that ' ' Golden Bonnie '' It's Escho for you four . I do not wadding Fandom matching Golden Freddy x Bonnie , and these terminan doing ... ' ' That ' ' And the result is the so -called ' ' Golden Bonnie ')

Freddy, Bonnie: *look at each other* Oh no...

Chica: *cries softly* I just heard Foxy's not going to the third game with us!

Foxy: I'll still be here for you, lass.

SonofDeath Asks/Says: Freddy: HEY, come back here and answer my question! What the hell were you doing in the girls bathroom? *chases after Freddy with an EMP grenade*

Freddy: I HAVE PROBLEMS OKAY

SonofDeath Asks: All toy animatronics: What do you do exactly when you catch the night guards? I already know you those maniacs over there do. *looks at the old animatronics angrily* It took a month for my arm and leg to grow back.

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy: Sorry. Not our fault we couldn't control ourselves.

Toy Bonnie: Eh, I make 'em fabulous.

Crystal: *Rolls eyes* By putting them in an old Freddy Fazbear suit and covering them with stupid makeup? I think that's not fabulous, Bon Bon.

Toy Chica: Stuff 'em in a suit. Toy Freddy does, too.

Toy Foxy: Ehh, I just let Foxy deal with them.

BB: I can't kill them!

Puppet: _I make them my new Puppet._

SonofDeath Asks: All animatronics: What are your thoughts on your drawkill counterparts?

Freddy: *Looks at Drawkill Freddy (D. Freddy)* Hi! You look as great as Goldie!

Foxy, Chica, Bonnie: *Looks at Drawkill Counterparts (D. Chica, D. Foxy, D. Bonnie)*

Foxy: Ye got yerself quite a big hook, lad.

D. Foxy: Well, I think that yours is better. Mine is heavy.

Chica: Why don't I get wings like that!?

D. Chica: I could help you get some with feathers on them if you'd like.

Chica: Yeah!

Bonnie: Well, at least you're better than Golden Bonnie.

D. Bonnie: Who?

SonofDeath Asks: Night guards: What do you guys do when you make it to 6am each night?

Mike: Party at a bar.

Jeremy: Go home and meet my Girlfriend.

Fritz: Get fired each time :(

SuperPVPNoob Asks: Isn't it's been so long #1?

Me, Crystal: Yeah, well, we goofed up there, but it's fixed now!

SuperPVPNoob Asks: BB, why do your buttons change when you enter the office? And what happens to your sign and balloon in the vents?

BB: They change because... I don't know! I break logic! And again, breaking logic when my sign and balloon disappear!

Crystal: You always break logic.

SuperPVPNoob Asks: All except Marionette, what would you do if you were of the other gender?

Freddy: Me a girl?! No way! I'd kill myself!

Toy Freddy, Goldie: Me too!

Bonnie: Eh, fans think of me that way, personally I don't care if I'm a girl or boy, I just know I'm a boy right now.

Toy Bonnie: Me too.

Chica: Ugh! I would never be a boy! I'd ruin all my glory!

Toy Chica: You're right, girl!

Foxy: Eh, I'd become my lil' sis.

Toy Foxy: And I'd become my big brother :D

SuperPVPNoob Asks: Everyone, What is one thing that you wish you could change (It can be to other animatronics unless it involves them getting partially or completely getting destroyed)?

Freddy: I'd go out and have a brother's night with Goldie and Drawkill Freddy forever :)

Goldie: Yeah!

D. Freddy: Really?! You mean that!?

Freddy, Goldie: Of course we do!

Toy Freddy: Go cry in a corner of loneliness.

Bonnie: Hang out with Drawkill Bonnie and leave Toy Bonnie with Golden Bonnie.

D. Bonnie: Yay! :D

Toy Bonnie: Oh no...

Golden Bonnie: GRRR!

Chica: Go get wings like Drawkill Chica except with feathers!

D. Chica: Help her!

Toy Chica: Could I come, too?

Chica, D. Chica: Heck yeah!

Foxy: Hang out with my lil' sis and new older bro!

Toy Foxy: Now I have two older bros! Yay! :D

D. Foxy: :)

SuperPVPNoob Asks: Everyone, What is the first thing you would do if you were human?

Freddy, Goldie, D. Freddy: Go out and have a party all night every night.

Toy Freddy: Still cry in a corner of loneliness.

Bonnie: Hang out with Drawkill Bonnie, still!

Toy Bonnie, Golden Bonnie: And leave us together again, sure!

D. Bonnie: Yep!

Chica, Toy Chica, D. Chica: Make pizza all night long! (Chica: For Foxy!) (D. Chica: For Drawkill Foxy!)

Foxy, Toy Foxy, D. Foxy: Make pirate adventures!

SuperPVPNoob Asks: Everyone, Have you watched the honest trailers for your games?

Everyone: Nope.

SuperPVPNoob Asks: Everyone, Also can I have all your autographs?

Everyone: Yeah! *Hands autographs*

THE real assistant Asks/Says: All animatronics: Let's say that I held all night guards at gunpoint. You can only save one night guard of your choice, who do you pick? And you MUST pick! (Looks at the puppet)

All animatronics: Fritz.

Mike, Jeremy: Thanks a lot, guys. :(

Fritz: W-why would you help me?

Chica: Because we like you, of course!

THE real assistant Asks: Toy Chica and Chica: Is it okay to keep calling you a duck to annoy other people?

Toy Chica: Well, at least I look a bit more like a Chicken. No offence, Chica.

Chica: None taken. I guess if it was to annoy other people, then go ahead, but be sure to tell them to eat my tasty pizza!

THE real assistant Asks: Fritz: Can I hit the other guards with this? (Holds up a baseball bat) Even if you say no, I will.

Fritz: Yeah!

THE real assistant Asks: Marionette (sorry if I spelled it wrong):What do you listen to in that music box?

Puppet: _My Grandfather's Clock._

THE real assistant Asks: Toy Bonnie:I'm just going to say it, but you look and act like a girl. Are you offended? Sorry if you are!

Toy Bonnie: Eh, it's fine.

THE real assistant Asks: Bonnie: DO, YOU, WANT, TO, BUILD, A, SNOWMAN?!

Bonnie: Sure! Can Drawkill Bonnie come?

THE real assistant Asks: Mike and Jeremy: Do you know the words to what does a fox say? If you do, sing it, if you do I'll spare you from my baseball bat.

Mike, Jeremy: We don't want to sing it for Foxy will go on a rampage and kill us all. So, hit us with your baseball bat. That;s better than Foxy's rage.

THE real assistant Asks: Toy Freddy: Who do you blame for your design?

Toy Freddy: Manager.

THE real assistant Votes: The song I would like to request is Welcome to Freddy's.

Crystal: Yes! #1=4, #2=0, #3=5!

fnaf marionette Asks: I have a question for Golden Freddy. Why do you only appear in the first game when someone looks at your poster in cam 2b?

Goldie: Cuz I wanna! ;)

Guest Asks: Everyone: do you know who the purple man is?

Animatronics: Our murderer.

Guest Asks: Phone guy (even though you are not in here): are you the purple man and do not miss this question or I will hurt you.

PG: I'm here. And, no, I'm not the Purple Man.

Guest Asks: Mike: did you know fnaf2 is a prequel to fnaf? Fnaf2 taking place in 1987 and fnaf taking place in 1993 so the toy animatronics are the younger versions of the the first game animatronics.

Mike: They are?! *Faints*

DeCode232 Asks: Okay a question for everyone what is the saddest Disney death they know about and what Disney movie do they like

Crystal: They've never heard of Disney. But I think they've seen Toy Story. That's by Disney, right?

bookhunter319 Says: bookhunter319:I meant I would prefer "welcome to Freddy's" but "it's been so long" would be my second vote if I got one. But put me down for "welcome to Freddy's"

Me: Oh, don't worry, I have, plus I've put you down on the second voting for It's Been So Long.

Guest 100th Asks: A random question for balloon boy: Do you think of the other animatronics as your friends or family?

BB: Both! :D

A random question for balloon boy: Do you think of the other animatronics as your friends or family?

TyrantLizardPrince1418 Asks: If the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came to your pizza joint in the middle of the night, what would you all do individually?

Everyone: Uh, I don't know.

Crystal: They'd probably freak out and run and hit them individually, though.

Freddy: I think that me, Goldie, Drawkill Freddy, and Toy Freddy could sing a song for them while Bonnie, Drawkill Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, and Golden Bonine play the guitar. I also think that Foxy, Toy Foxy, and Drawkill Foxy would put on a pirate play for them while Chica, Toy Chica, and Drawkill Chica made pizza for them.

Dracoessa Asks: All Animatronics; have any of you realized that all the night guards were humans? other than the three that are with you there that is.

Everyone: Now we do.

SonofDeath Says: Toy Bonnie: *walks in with a wheel barrel full of carrots* Eat as many as you want. *insane laugh*

Toy Bonnie: YAHHHHHHHHHHH! *Charges at carrots and eats them all in two minutes* YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

SonofDeath Challenges Foxy: Foxy: *puts on a steel helmet* WHAT.

*pulls out a cell MP3* DOES.  
>*tosses a saber to Foxy* THE.<br>*pulls out a saber of my own* FOX.  
>*starts playing What does the fox saw on the MP3* SAY.<br>*charges Foxy screaming like a maniac*

Foxy: GRRRRRRR! *Charges at SonofDeath while screaming as well*

Crystal: Let's just leave them to duel...

Deathmagik108 Asks/Says: Who is MAN and who is little tiny baby man? LITTLE TINY BABY MAN WILL DIE TO HORRIBLE SINGING BY CRYSTAL!

Crystal: I shall sing everyone to death with my Princess Luna Singing Voice!

D. Foxy: You sing like Princess Luna?

Crystal: Yep.

Bethany220 Asks I have a question for all of you (including Marrionette and Golden Freddy): Whose killed the most people [who play the game]?

Puppet: Golden Freddy: M_E_! _I_'_V_E _K_I_L_L_E_D _M_O_R_E _G_U_A_R_D_S_!_

Wow (Guest) Asks: What type of bird are you crystal?

Crystal: ... I'm a dragon...

MLPLoverForerver Asks: Foxy: Evidence from the games shows that you may NOT have been the one to commit the Bite of 87', is this true? And I want nothing but the truth* holds up a magatama*

Crystal: He's battling SonofDeath right now. Also, he did not do the Bite of _'87_, but he did bite someone to help the building as that person was a thief but he still got shut in Pirate's Cove.

MLPLoverForerver Asks: Freddy: Did you ever CONSIDER giving Toy Freddy a chance to prove he's okay?( and what's with the chipmunk thing, he looks like a cartoonish bear to me?)

Freddy: I am now. C'mon, Fred. Come join me, Goldie, and Drawkill Freddy.

Toy Freddy: Yay! :D

MLPLoverForerver Asks: Toy Chica: If your beak is with Toy Foxy, where are your eyes?

Toy Chica: My eyes just change color.

MLPLoverForerver Asks: Toy Foxy: people say you're stealling robot parts to become whole again, is this true?

Toy Foxy: In the game, probably. In this story, Crystal fixed me :D

Crystal: And that's the end of this chapter for FNAF Q&A! Wow, this was long XD

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Okay, new rules!**

**1. You can ask these animatronics/humans:**

**Freddy Fazbear, Goldie, Drawkill Freddy (D. Freddy or Draw Fred by everyone else), Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Golden Bonnie (Goldbie), Drawkill Bonnie (D. Bonnie or Draw Bon by everyone else), Toy Bonnie, Chica, Drawkill Chica (D. Chica or Draw Chic by everyone else), Toy Chica, Foxy, Drawkill Foxy (D. Foxy or Draw Fox by everyone else), Toy Foxy, Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Crystal (My OC), Me (Kate), Purple Man (Vincent), Phone Guy (PG), and Marionette (The Puppet).**

**2. You can now add dares!**

**That's all for now. Oh, wait, it's not. Here's the voting chart for the song:**

**#1 - It's Been So Long - 4 Votes**

**#2 - Five Nights at Freddy's (Remix?) - 0 Votes**

**#3 - Welcome to Freddy's - 5 Votes**

**Chapter 10 is when the first song will be sang! That's two more chapters! On Chapter 15 the second song will be sang, and on Chapter 20 the last, final, and third song will be sang! No questions will be answered on Chapters 10, 15, and 20! I shall now return to my people!**


End file.
